Episode 65
Mag-ina is the sixty-fifth episode of Encantadia. It aired on October 14, 2016. Summary The episode opens with Lira looking for the Hathors. 'Amihan' enters and told Lira not to go out of her room. Lira told 'Amihan' that she never went out of her room. Lira said that when Amihan and Danaya last entered the room, they didn't see her. 'Amihan' responded that Danaya would do everything to deceive her and pretend that they are on the same page. 'Amihan' attributes the failure of Danaya's scheme to the necklace. Meanwhile, Paopao told Asval that he doesn't know Amihan's whereabouts. Asval continues to make Paopao say where Amihan is, but Paopao said that he doesn't really know and tried to leave. As Paopao is about to leave, Asval ordered his group to hurt him, but he transforms into an adult and beats them up. Paopao showed the Fifth Gem and asked Asval if he wanted to die or to follow his coward friends. Asval's group retreated after Dagtum advised him to do so. Paopao returns to his old form and was upset that the drink he was supposed to give to Imaw spilled during the fight. Back at Lireo, Lira asked 'Amihan' if the necklace was the reason why Danaya didn't see her. 'Amihan' confirms it and orders her not to take it off. Lira then asked who was the person with Danaya that looked very much like her. 'Amihan' responded that Danaya is deceptive and that she could take a look-alike to make Lira believe. 'Amihan' is also afraid that Lira might believe Danaya and follow her. Lira promised that she will never leave her. 'Amihan' then told Lira that she will go to the human world to find Mira. Lira told 'Amihan' that Mira is mad at Pirena. 'Amihan' realized that Lira knows Mira. Lira then remembers what Mira told her. 'Amihan' continues to ask where Mira is. Lira said she knows but didn't tell her where since she promised Mira not to. 'Amihan' told Lira not to hide Mira, so she can protect her from Danaya. Despite being reluctant, Lira agrees. Pirena told Gurna that she obtained the information about Mira's location from Lira, so she needs to go before Amihan gets there first. Amihan and Vardos arrive at the human world. Vardos asks Amihan if he can now return to Encantadia. Amihan replied that he could return only once Mira is with her, for she needs him for them to return to Encantadia. Paopao returns to the camp and asks Aquil where Imaw is. Aquil told him that Imaw left them and gave a farewell letter. In it, Imaw said that he needs to find a way to be useful to them and doesn't know when he will return. Aquil noticed that Paopao started crying and asked him why, reminding him that Imaw will return but needs to find his purpose. Paopao stopped crying and decided to play. As Paopao left, Aquil hopes that Imaw found what he is looking for. Imaw, together with Banak and Nakba, arrived at Lireo. Imaw is happy to see it again and hopes that it has the answer to his search. Back at the human world, the house help called Mira and showed her the birds surrounding the house. Mira said that the birds came from Encantadia. The birds returned to Amihan and they informed her of Mira's whereabouts. At Encantadia, Ybarro asked two Encantados if they saw Alena, who's been missing for days. One of them answered no but told Ybarro that he heard a story from one of their friends about Alena's son that they met. Ybarro was surprised on what he heard, thinking that it's impossible. Hagorn brings Kahlil to Lireo. Gurna asked him who Kahlil was, to which Hagorn replied that she will know once she called Pirena. Gurna said that Pirena left and will check if she returned. As Mira waits for Anthony, Pirena and the Hathors saw her. Pirena tries to take Mira with her, but she escapes. Imaw enters Lireo without being detected, with the help of Banak and Nakba, who distracted two Hathors guarding the entrance. Mira teleported back to Anthony's house. The house help finds her disconcerted and asked her what's going on. Mira answers that someone is looking for her, so she wants every door locked so they couldn't find her. They then saw a breeze of wind, revealed to be Amihan. Mira is happy to see her, thanking Emre that she is alive. Amihan told Mira that she needs her help. Mira tells her that Pirena was there and tried to get her. Mira then asked what is happening. Amihan replied that there is no time to explain things and that they need to go immediately before Pirena finds them. Amihan, Mira and Vardos teleported away. The helper, who saw the whole thing, fainted. Pirena arrives at Anthony's house and saw the helper unconscious. Pirena wakes her up using the Water Gem. Pirena reveals to her that she is Mira's true mother and asked her where Mira is. The helper told her that she was taken by Amihan and doesn't know where she is. She begged Pirena to spare her life. Pirena teleports away, making the helper faint again. Hagorn orders Agane to bring Kahlil to a room. Imaw, who was hiding, became curious when he heard Kahlil's name. As Hagorn left the throne room, he stopped near where Imaw is before walking away. Imaw finally found his Balintataw, but Hagorn captures him. Hagorn knew it was Imaw that he smelt earlier. Imaw said that he has nothing in mind except to recover what he had owned. Hagorn said that everything belongs to him and Pirena. As Hagorn tried to take the Balintataw, Imaw used its powers. Hagorn dodged it, grabbed the Balintataw and hurt Imaw. Imaw pleaded for him to stop their conquests and cruelty. Hagorn insulted him and the Adamyans, calling them the lowest of the races. He then orders a Hathor to throw Imaw away. Pirena returns to Encantadia and was welcomed by Gurna, who asked her where Mira is. Pirena replied that Amihan beat her. Gurna then asked how Amihan was able to get to the human world without the key to the Portal of Asnamon, for she was there guarding it. Pirena replied that there may be another way and that Amihan passed there. Danaya is with the bandidos waiting for Amihan to arrive. Danaya asked if she found Mira. Mira appears behind Vardos and hugs her. Danaya was glad to see her again, calling her Lira. But Mira says her real name since they already know her true parentage. Amihan allowed Vardos and the bandidos to go, thanking them for their cooperation. Vardos reminded her that he helped not because of cooperation but because she intimidated them. Amihan informed Mira that Lira is being held captive by Pirena and that she needs her help. Danaya told Mira that Pirena will not be able to forsake her. Mira then cuts Danaya off by saying that they will be using her in exchange for Lira.